Vrai
by natalia clow
Summary: Yaoi SajiXsetsuna.La reacción que tuvo el haber sido conectados por el Gundam 00 Raiser. Conocer sus propios sentimientos sería el comienzo de la triste separación.


_**Amo esta parejaaaaa es mi OTP sin duda alguna de todo Gundam 00! **_

_**Ay mi Saji, sé que siempre amarás a Setsuna hasta el fin de tus días, no importa que tanto te sientas culpables con Louise, tu deseo siempre fue y será estar con Setsuna! **_

_***se metió en su mundo de fantasía* **_

_**Espero les guste **_

**VRAI**

_"yo te amo" "yo quiero estar contigo" "yo voy a protegerte"_ aquellas frases que repitió sin cesar cada vez que Louise se veía involucrada. Poco a poco fue entendiendo una vasta realidad que había ignorado hasta que hizo parte de la embarcación de Celestian Being.

Necesitaba ser sincero con sus pobres sentimientos ¿Amar a Louise? ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho? Quizás, pero ahora entendía lo que realmente pasaba con ella. No podía resumirlo mejor que diciendo que era la culpa, una culpa de no haber estado ahí para evitar que su cuerpo fuese lacerado.

Cuando se vio preso en la nave de Celestian being, nunca se imaginó que fuese a experimentar tantos sentimientos pasionales y colosales. El culpable era el hombre que portaba el nombre de Setsuna F. Seiei. La desidia de ese hombre lo había hecho entrar en un serio conflicto consigo mismo; parecía tan ajeno al dolor que incluso sabiendo lo que a él le atormentaba la guerra, le invitó a luchar.

Aquellos ojos que expresaba un gran dolor, le atormentaban todas las noches. No podía evitar al comienzo, odiar con todo su corazón a Setsuna; de alguna forma, romperle la cara a golpes no sería suficiente para calmar su atormentado corazón. Se repetía una y otra vez que Louise estaba sufriendo haciendo parte del ejército, entonces entendió lo que sentía por ella _"Yo la quiero como a una hermana. Como parte de aquella hermana que fue asesinada" _no se le extraño descubrir que para tener a Louise contenta sería capaz de hacer que su relación fuese la de una pareja, pero lo que no sabía es que la experiencia de Louise en el ejército le había hecho cambiar la entonación a su relación. Inesperadamente ella también deseaba una relación fraternal.

No tenía claro lo que Setsuna traía para él, hasta que poco a poco se vio traicioneramente dominado por su actuar.

Después de que por su culpa toda esa gente hubiese sido asesinada por los autómatas y los mobile suits que llegaron, el cambio dentro de él era irreversible.  
>Esperaba que lo juzgaran, que lo condenaran, de hecho él mismo se condenaba. Aún si no pudiese imaginarlo, ese fue el comienzo de la pasión mas desbordante y abrasiva que experimentó en su vida.<p>

Aquella tarde que había estado en la cárcel en Ptolemy, Haro había expuesto muchas cosas de las misiones pasadas y más que todo, de lo que sucedía mientras él estaba encerrado. Escuchando tantos datos diversos e insospechadamente interesantes que se vio inmerso en un profundo dialogo interno que trataba de organizar toda esa información. Cuando se ponía a clasificar todo lo que había oído, no escuchaba lo suficiente de Setsuna, ese a quien odiaba. Haro tampoco disponía de mucha información, pero, lo poco que le decía, disimuladamente se quedaba dentro de su corazón.

Siempre es normal cuando has tenido una vida tan pacifica, imaginarte a los enemigos mundiales como en las películas, seres insensibles de risas malvadas y objetivos destructivos. La realidad cuando la afrontó lo hizo sentir que su visión se tornaba 180 grados. El enemigo mundial no eran más que seres humanos tan cansados que lo único que tenían para poder vivir en un mundo en paz era luchar contra las fuerzas que imponían la guerra, pero incluso una visión tan heroica le hería, por lo que no podía creer que objetivos tan nobles fueran la verdadera meta de ese grupo anti-gubernamental.

Estuvo reacio a cualquier movimiento de la nave, pero entonces la culpa de haber asesinado a tantas personas por su egoísmo, le hizo desear ayudar a salvar personas.

El desarrollo de su propio sentir fue ajeno a cualquier explicación racional. Setsuna F. Seiei no tenía explicación. No fue hasta que comenzó a ayudar que notó que la relación con su persona odiada se transformaba con pasos imperceptibles.

No podría describir exactamente como era la relación transformándose, hasta que una tarde se percató que ya no era lo mismo, que estaba muy tranquilo con la presencia de Setsuna.

Estaba aquel día arreglando los Gundams con supervisión de Ian. En la tranquilidad de las maquinas y su computadora se concentraba en su tarea. Al rato llegó Setsuna a ver su gundam 00. Con naturalidad le mostraba el avance en su reparación entonces de forma suave se sintió consciente que no sentía la repulsión que antes le causaba Setsuna. Poco después fue lo mismo cuando se sentaban a comer y en su convivencia diaria. Cada vez que Setsuna le llamaba por su nombre completo, se veía tentado a decirle que con solo decirle Saji estaría bien.

Poco a poco la convivencia lo volvió atento a la presencia de Setsuna, entonces con más frecuencia se preguntaba _"¿Dónde está?"_ o _"¿Qué estará haciendo?". _No quiera censurar su espontánea curiosidad hacia Setsuna, por lo que con una insistencia anormal se comenzó a ver interesado en cómo se comportaba en el campo de batalla, en que pensaba cuando regresaba al campo y todo lo demás.

No negaba que al recordar como Setsuna lo había enfrentado e invitado a luchar le hacía hervir la sangre con odio, pero eso poco se veía afectando a los otros sentimientos que él le producía.

Todo en Saji se sentía más en necesidad cuando Setsuna estaba cerca o requería de él y fue confesándose con cautela para no espantarse a sí mismo que indudablemente estaba seriamente interesado en Setsuna.

No le había puesto nombre al interés brutal que sentía y que había noches que no le dejaba dormir, pero sabía que se seguir así, lo podría llegar a llamar hasta amor.  
>Todo se esclareció cuando por primera vez se unieron en el campo de batalla. El mobile suits gundam 00 raiser, aquel que conectaba los sentimientos y los pensamientos de las personas le hizo saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba en su interior. La voz y el contacto de Setsuna le llenaba el cuerpo de un agradable calor que le infundía una pasión y una euforia que no podía controlar; no podía decir lo mismo de lo que sentía con Louise, ella era la desesperación y la responsabilidad lo que hacía que su cuerpo se contrajera en un estado de casi histeria. Cuando regresaron al Ptolemy, se había mantenido en la antesala para entrar al puente y se había quedado mirando al suelo mientras no controlaba sus pensamientos.<p>

No negaba que deseaba que Louise tuviese esa vida tranquila y familiar, pero sentía una confusión inexplicable. En eso llego Setsuna y se mantuvo a su lado como queriendo decir algo, pero no era capaz hasta que escuchó su susurro.

— Saji Crossroad pelea, pelea para traer de vuelta a Louise a tu lado.

Saji levantó la mirada y se perdió en los ojos que le habían dado noches poco placenteras. De alguna manera no quería escuchar de él esas palabras, quizás porque así la sentía como responsabilidad mucho más pesada.

— Pensaba hacerlo incluso sin que me lo dijeras. — dijo con una voz agobiada.

Setsuna se limitó a asentir entonces apoyando en la pared y tomó impulso para dirigirse hacia su habitación. Saji no supo por qué detuvo a Setsuna de su cometido y lo terminó arrastrando a su habitación.  
>Ya los dos adentro, el silencio se hizo fuerte e insoportable.<p>

— ¿Qué necesitas Saji Crossroad?- la voz impasible rompió el silencio.

Saji se estremeció y entonces se alejó hacia donde se supone estaba su cama.

— Setsuna. —La voz casi parecía que iba a romper en llanto. — Me siento tan impotente con respecto a Louise.

Setsuna desvió la mirada y luego de un rato de silencio, con la misma inexpresividad de siempre se acercó a Saji y tomando por los hombros hizo que le mirara.

— Saji Crossroad no tienes porque sentirte así, entraste en tu lucha por recuperarla y solo es que sigas así para lograrlo.

Las palabras hicieron que Saji sintiera un terrible temblor por todo su cuerpo y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero rápidamente las limpió.

En ese momento no pensó, en verdad no lo hizo, su cuerpo solo se movió para buscar aquel agradable contacto que las ondas cerebrales cuánticas le permitieron sentir.

Rodeó con sus brazos a Setsuna y lo acercó a sí con fuerza y decisión. Debía confesar que no sentía nada por culpa de los trajes, pero entonces colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y acariciando su cabello y su rostro, sus manos comenzaron a arder.

Acunó el rostro de Setsuna en sus manos y se quedó mirando sus ojos cafés que tenían tonalidades rojas. Que ojos tan hermosos, fue lo primero que pensó.  
>Sintió una sed o debería mejor llamarlo, una necesidad de tocar con su rostro aquella morena piel.<br>Acercó su mejilla y la colocó en la mejilla de Setsuna y se vio inmerso por el placer del tacto. Sintió como Setsuna se estremeció en su contacto y de alguna manera se le tornó adorable.  
>Seguía frotando con cuidado el rostro de Setsuna y entonces frotó sus narices en pequeños movimientos. No quería separarse de ese contacto. Su nariz delineaba el contorno de la mejilla. Sus manos por accidente rozaron los labios de Setsuna y tocándolos con suavidad, se percató de que eran ciertamente adictivos. Pasó su dedo índice y moldeando el labio inferior de Setsuna, se vio tentado a besarlo y su cuerpo respondió a eso. Sus labios se acercaron tímidamente y podía sentir la respiración suave de Setsuna. El ligero roce hizo sentir dentro de Saji una fogata tan incandescente como el infierno en su vientre mientras que sintió una desesperación por acaparar los bultos de carne.<p>

Amasó con una furia pasional los labios de Setsuna y sintió como su pulso se descontrolada. Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiese sido conectado a fuente de energía de alta potencia. Cada vez que se tocaban, su cuerpo sentía conectarse con el ajeno.

Sus sentidos se amplificaron cuando la áspera mano, tocó su rostro y entonces se fijo que él sentía su misma ansiedad.

—Setsuna. —Susurró casi gimiendo. — ¿Por qué me siento así?

Fue la primera vez que pudo observar los ojos impasibles estando cristalizados por el deseo y entonces supo que él tampoco lo sabía.

Había decidido no hacer más preguntas innecesarias y dejarse llevar como nunca lo había hecho. El principal problema era su innato deseo de estar en completo contacto con él. Sentir muchas veces más esa conexión que el beso le hizo sentir.

Con sus torpes manos comenzó a tantear la parte trasera de traje para buscar el cierre. Delineaba con desesperación hasta que lo encontró y se deshizo de él con rapidez. El cuerpo desnudo de Setsuna se expuso sin mucho trato. Él nunca se quejó ni tampoco evitó que eso sucediera, quizá porque lo deseaba igual que él.

El menudo cuerpo se mostró con cierta impotencia que había dejado a Saji mudo. Los ojos incrédulos delineaban ese cuerpo moreno. Algunas cicatrices débilmente se notaban. Los dedos rozaban la piel y los impulsos que recibía su cuerpo eran demasiado potentes. Ese cuerpo le trasmitía  
>una sensación como si miles de conexiones se efectuaran. Pensó que esa sensación era un orgasmo, pero claramente no era así. Entre su prisa se quitó su traje. Las dos prendas flotaban sin rumbo por entre los espacios disponibles de la habitación.<p>

En ansiedad tanteó los hombros de Setsuna y besó su cuello. Aspiró inconscientemente su olor y se embriagó con su ambigüedad. Su cabeza era un cumulo de deseo. Nunca se imaginó que fuese posible llegarse a sentir así

Un calor intenso, demasiado intenso le recorría la boca del estomago y no dudo en pensar aquellas dos palabras que describían sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo debería realizar aquel acto? No lo sabía muy bien, pero solo quería continuar al otro lado de esa delimitación entre ellos. Comenzó a tantear su pecho y al pasar por sus pezones, sintió como se estremecía al contacto.

¿Acaso era posible que una persona pudiese producir tantas sensaciones? ¿Acaso era posible que una persona pudiese ser tu felicidad? No entendía cual era la magia macabra del amor, pero ahora se veía totalmente rendido ante esa lucha.

Con cuidado sentía que el calor se fusionaba con su cuerpo. Con cuidado fue besando la clavícula. La sangre comenzaba a bajarle a la entrepierna. Las manos se volvían agresivas deseando poder abarcar más de la morena piel.

Los claros gemidos comenzaban a bailar con los suspiros entrecortados haciendo una extraña armonía de placer. Sacar más de esos precisos sonidos era una obligación sin duda. Su boca saboreaba cada centímetro de piel y disfrutaba de morder y succionar los pequeños pezones.

Setsuna posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Saji y trataba de detener la constante estimulación en sus pezones. Su miembro estaba siendo indirectamente estimulado, no podía evitarlo quería que se detuviera antes de fuera demasiado tarde.

Explorando la parte baja con sus manos, encontró el miembro despierto de Setsuna y lo apresó amablemente.

No era el único que era presa de la pasión. Eso aliviaba a Saji que pensaba que quizás se había apresurado demasiado a la hora de tomar el motivo de sus deseos. Abrió las piernas de Setsuna con las suyas e hizo que le abrazara.

Debía confesar que era complicado hacer aquello cuando la gravedad estaba en contra, por lo que los movimientos eran lentos y metódicos. Tocó con delicadeza las nalgas de Setsuna para acomodarlo a su abrazo. Con maliciosa curiosidad puso su mano entre las nalgas u se abrió paso encontrado el arrugado agujero.

Setsuna arqueó la espalda tratando de perder el contacto. Se sentía incomodo si era sincero, pero le fue imposible escapar.

¿Qué seguía después de eso? Ciertamente sería difícil entrar, tendría que adecuarlo. Saji lamió sus dedos con dedicación mientras Setsuna tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortado. Poco después vino la penetración del primer dedo que se movía lentamente buscado su espacio.

La preparación era algo que Saji no tenía muy claro, pero entendía que tendría que ser dedicado de no querer herirle. Ya poco después continuó introduciéndole el segundo digito y vio como ahorcaba a sus dedos el anillo de carne. Fue cediendo ante su trato y poco a poco fue resbalando.

Sacando sus dedos de allí, notó como se destencionaba Setsuna. Suspiró en su oído las dos palabras que le atormentaban un poco y su garganta se secó después de ello.

Saji guió su miembro a la entrada de Setsuna y de nuevo este se tensionó. Saji trató de tranquilizarlo y le besó para distráelo. En el instante apropiado introdujo lentamente su falo dentro de esfínter.

Nunca antes en la vida había sentido algo parecido. Era tan inverosímil aquella sensación que le fue totalmente imposible resistirse a llorar. La nostalgia, la ansiedad, la culpa, el odio, todos esos sentimientos afloraron en su alma no pudiendo evitar salir.

Abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo menudo de Setsuna y con desesperación lloraba mientras el calor le embargaba. Amaba a ese ser que tenía en sus manos, lo hacía de tal manera que la forma en la que su ser era llenado calmaba cualquier sufrimiento.

Ya no había posible explicación que definiera cómo era posible que alguien así pudiese haber robado hasta sus suspiros. Los movimientos lentos de sus caderas eran suficientes para tocar el cielo. Las sensaciones se multiplicaban y Saji podía sentir cómo estaba Setsuna y un doble placer lo embargó.

Los dos deseaban al otro con locura, pero era imposible describirlo con palabras. Seji conoció un sentimiento profundo que sentía que era mejor no haber tocado; Setsuna le amaba tanto que él ya estaba totalmente condicionado a dejarle ir con Louise, porque eso pensaba él que le haría feliz.

Saji quería transmitirle que la únca persona que podía hacerle sentir así era él, nadie más que él. Abrazando con fuerza y sintiendo como cada poro de su piel se comunicaba con el cuerpo ajeno, un placentero entumecimiento le atrapó.

Las lágrimas que no podía evitar ocultar, estaban flotando indiscriminadamente, hasta que se chochaban unas con otras uniéndose. Saji en el movimiento lento que ejercía, terminó por darle la espalda a su gran gota de lágrimas.

Setsuna al mirar esa masa amorfa de líquido, se le tornó un tesoro implacable. Eran unas lágrimas que Saji había derramado por él; unas lágrimas donde Louise no era el motivo. Había sentido los agradables e incandescentes sentimientos que Saji tenía por él, eso era suficiente para dejarlo ir. Hacía mucho tiempo él había renunciado a todos sus deseos, a todos sus anhelos y esta vez no era diferente solo que, esta vez amaba demasiado a esa persona y le dolía tanto no poder ser egoísta, que muchas veces se negaba a tener su bien acostumbrada actitud altruista.

Extendió su mano y acunó la masa acuosa. Sus ojos se nublaron, pero no podía permitirse llorar. Sabía que si lo hacía Saji podría renunciar a su vida pacífica solo por estar a su lado. Se le tornaba tentadora esa situación, pero ´le solo quería lo mejor para él.

— Saji. —Irrumpió el silencio suavemente. — No vuelvas a llorar por mí.

Saji se encogió y separándose un poco, le miró a los ojos.

— No quiero que llores por mí. No quiero que me hagas tan difícil dejarte ir.

Los ojos de Saji se arquearon mostrado una expresión de dolor mientras besaba con una extraña nostalgia la frente de Setsuna.

¿Se le permitiría mantener una amor así tan grande? ¿Se le permitiría desear tan descaradamente a otra persona? Quizás no hubiese perdón, pero lo que más deseaba en este mundo era aquel cumulo de sentimientos que se guardaban descuidadamente sobre la fachada inmutable de Setsuna.

El abrazo los fundía en un lazo imperdonable. Los más puros sentimientos formaban esa relación singular, pero si duda no tenía ningún futuro. El dejarse amar con libertad, el no negar la obsesión del otro era algo que incluso si deseaban era imposible. Se habían conocido en circunstancias imperdonables e implacables.

Setsuna se apoyó en el hombro de Saji mientras que aguantaba ese dolor que en su pecho no le dejaba descansar. La tibieza del cuerpo que calentaba el suyo, era más tierna y amable de lo que jamás se imaginó.

Sentía la invasión, moverse dentro de él y se estremecía en el contacto que para él era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. ¿Ser penetrado podría llenarlo de esa manera? Ahora descubría que la respuesta era sí. Una deliciosa debilidad le recorría las piernas mientras sentía como arremetían contra él. Deseaba desde lo profundo de su corazón que durara por siempre ese momento. No quería que él se fuera con Louise. Ese era su gran deseo egoísta.

Las palabras no pudieron decirse y los deseos quedaron reprimidos. Un "te amo" era impensable y quedaría siempre guardado en lo profundo de la más torturada alma.

Saji Crossroad, nunca te ataré a mí con las palabras que en verdad quiero decir. Quiero que seas feliz teniendo una vida normal y pacífica, quiero que sepas lo que es el calor de una familia, quiero que disfrutes de todo lo que a mí me fue negado. Este beso que te doy es el contrato de tu libertad. Se feliz con Louise, recupérala y llévala a tu mundo en donde yo ya no tengo cabida. Lo único que me gustaría pedirte, es que nunca me dejes de amar.

Gracias Saji.

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO… GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
